Shinpi-tekina ki no kaeru
by Zaygh
Summary: Shinpi-tekina ki no kaeru, Mystical Treefrog, is a story about a god-like figure who wishes to explore the world he created around him and to actually observe rather then avoid. Our main character goes by the name Zaygh. Zaygh is the creator of all, but he prefers to be called the god of Treefrogs, Lolicons and Time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mighty Treefrog  
GODDAMMIT I'M ALBINO, GET IT RIGHT!  
Chapter 1: The Mighty Albino Treefrog

[Year: 0 Dimension: 01 Time: 00:00:01] "So this is where it all begins...and ends.

*13.8 Billion years later*

[Year: 2015 Dimension: 06.5 Time: N/A] "Wait, so your asking me to observe the 'Hymins' on 'Eyrthe'?" queried a strange voice. "They are called Humans and the planet is named Earth. You must go there and make sure they are not killing everyone in the other dimensions, they have the power to explore their empty space, they might find one of my careless portals." "Don't be so careless and then I won't have to clean up after you" the voice mumbled. "I beg your pardon, but I am the Mystical Treefrog and I demand respect." exclaimed Zaygh, our treefrog intimidating God-like figure of the story. "Anyways, just do your job. Once I'm finished taking the status report from Shimi, I will accompany you." Zaygh finished. "Fine. If something bad happens to me, I'm using magic, orders or no orders." spouts Xanite, the hooded personal mage of Zaygh. "I told you not to call it by the Earth name, you of all people, it is called 'Chaos' and should be used carefully, I'm still testing it out, your lucky you got any of it, Xanite." Zaygh cut off the transmission "Wait, speaking of which, could you tell me more of this magic stuff..'Chaos'?" but the communication device they had been using was cut off and Xanite was left with his orders.

[Year: 2015 Dimension: 01 Time: 14:30] "Ugh, I hate surveying dimensions I don't know anything about, at least this is one of the 'less' confusing ones." Xanite said quietly to himself. "Maybe I should see if pinging him works, now." Xanite tried outputting a signal through his communication device to try to get Zaygh's attention, but it didn't work, all he got in response was a muffled dinging noise and a small screech, which got him some startled looks by passerbys on the street. As Xanite walked down the bustling road, he came across a small alleyway where he heard faint crying from the end of it. Confused and slightly curious he decided to investigate, slowly and cautiously creeping down the damp alleyway he came across a small, upside down box. "This must be the origin of the cries." he replied to himself. Xanite slowly reached down and overturned the box to find a small girl, wearing formal clothing, which was clearly too big for her, as it flopped on the ground, wet and dirty with the muck of the alleyway. "Hiya!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Startled by the change in emotion, Xanite fell backwards and prepared a tomb which would rearrange his perception to light up the darkness. "Don't be a scaredy cat, Xanite, it's me, Zaygh." Zaygh explained. "Why...Why are you disguised as a-" "I'm gonna stop you right there, Xanite, we gotta get moving." Zaygh interrupted. "We have a meeting with a landlord at 3 o'clock and it's already 2:50, let's start running." The loli ran off with glee as Xanite struggled to catch up. "Landlord, 3 o'clock, running? What are all these terms?!"

[Year: 2015 Dimension: 01 Time: 18:00] "I still have yet to comprehend any of this." Xanite, confused and irritated, said. "I'm only going to explain this once, so listen up." The adorable loli demanded. "Time is a concept I made up to make everything run, one second cannot be measured other then waiting the correct amount of time required to make up a second. Humans comprehend this because I have made their brains so they can immediately without explanation. Humans have taken this knowledge to a new level and have made time a calender-like concept that allows people to do/record things at certain intervals. Deep, I know, but I wouldn't worry about the specifics, just wear this on your wrist and when people say something like, *Zaygh intimidates a man's voice* Be here at 6 o'clock sharp! You will have to keep and eye on your time and make sure you are at the desired location when the watch reads 6 o'clock." "Oh...so I have a few other questions." Xanite asked. "Okay, what are they?" Zaygh replied. "Why are you a small girl wearing over-sized clothing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The nice lady who brought us batter discs

[Year: 2015 Dimension: 01 Time: 18:10] "Oh yea... Well I like to be very organized so I've made preset versions of myself for every dimension based off of a strategic point. With this I concluded there are basically only 2 weaknesses." Zaygh explained. "What are they? The weaknesses, I mean." Asked Xanite. "The first weakness is that some people won't take me as seriously. The second weakness is that some people on Earth really, really like young girls..." Zaygh replied. After that awkwardness the duo decided that they needed to make up the cash to buy that house from the landlord. Oh, you forgot the landlord? Keep up. "To get cash...we need jobs. Which means we need to work. With me being a young girl another disadvantage is that I cannot work so you have to." Zaygh said. "Wait you expect me to work. You sent me here to observe not work!" Xanite complained "I didn't send you here to complain either, did I? We need a place to rest so we need a job. The landlord was nice enough to let us stay in the apartment for the night as long as we promised that we would job hunt tomorrow." Zaygh and Xanite had picked a small apartment in Kyoto, Japan to rest.

[Location: Home|Time: 7:00] "Hey, Xanite, wake up." Zaygh tried pushing Xanite off the bed. "Ehhhh, stop that, I'm trying to rest." Xanite murmured "It's morning, we promised the landlord that we would get you a job so we can live here, wake up, wake up, WAKE UUUUUP!" Zaygh yelled. Dazed, Xanite rolls out of bed and sits up straight to face Zaygh. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "You'll have to answer that, Xanite, I'm gonna get changed." Zaygh said behind their bedroom door. Xanite answers the door to find a light blue haired girl. "Hey, I'm Claire, I'm the landlord." The nice woman said. "I-uh...I am Xanite. Uh, hehehe..." Xanite attempted to mutter. Claire giggled a bit and continued the conversation. "I just came over to see if you or you daughter wanted something to eat before you left, I figured since you didn't have a home or a job, you wouldn't have any food, either." she explained. "Oh, uh, s-sure, thanks. Let me get my daughter ready. You may come in for the time being." Xanite walked to the bedrooms to get changed as well. "Ummm, so, uh, how'd it go?" Zaygh asked. "It was one of the most awkward encounters of my life." Xanite said under their breath. "Well I'm sure it wasn't that bad, plus we get free food, so it obviously turned out in our favour." Zaygh said while adjusting their tie. "Awwww! Aren't you adorable!" Claire exclaimed once Zaygh and Xanite had finished changing. "Who, me?" Zaygh asked. "Yes you, silly. You look adorable wearing those clothes. It is a little too big for you, though." Claire examined thoroughly. "The tie is a nice touch. Definitely. Anyways, I made some breakfast for you two." Claire put a plate containing small, circular discs on the table. "What are these, Zaygh?" Xanite whispered. "Not even I know, they seem to be some sort of...batter disc." "These are pancakes, have you guys never had them before?" Claire asked. "Well, no-" Xanite got cut off. "OF COURSE WE HAVE!" Zaygh starts laughing uncontrollably. "We love pancakes! HAHAHAHAHA!" "Zaygh, what was that?" Xanite asked after they had finished their meal. "What was what?" Zaygh answered. "I mean, what was the insane laughter when Claire asked if we knew what pancakes were?" Xanite explained. "Oh that...I'm not very good under pressure. Heheh." Zaygh said with an embarrassing sigh as he scratched the back of their head.

[Location: Pancake Palace|Time: 7:40] "Wow, you really like pancakes." Zaygh said with surprise. "Those pancakes were almost as beautiful as she was." Xanite slipped out. "Woah woah woah! I beg your pardon?" Zaygh asked with a massive grin. "N-Nothing, I didn't say anything" Xanite was already blushing and was clearly embarrassed. "If you like her you should just tell heeeeeeer!" Zaygh exclaimed. "Let's just get back to the task at hand, here, alright?" Xanite urged. "Fine. First off you need to go to the front desk and ask if they are hiring." Zaygh instructed. Xanite opened the door and was bombarded with loud noises from cheery patrons. Xanite, surprised with the change of atmosphere, Xanite strode up to the front desk. "Hey, are you guys, uh, hiring?" Xanite asked. "Oh, so you saw our 'Now Hiring' sign?" The man at the desk asked. "Let me get our manager. Hold on a second." Xanite looked back to see Zaygh's face pressed against the glass, trying to peek inside to see what was going on. "Come here." Xanite gestured. "What?" Zaygh mouthed. Getting Zaygh's attention was obviously going to be a difficult task so Xanite stopped and turned back to face th counter, only to be greeted with a woman this time. "Hi, I'm the manager, Lucy. I was told you were interested in our open position as cashier, is that right?" Xanite was caught off guard. "Oh, uh, yes, of course, sorry. Heheheh." He managed to muster. "Great, just fill out this little form here and we'll contact you to see if you've gotten the job or not." She said, as though it were a routine. "Great, thanks." Xanite said, gratefully. Zaygh rushed in to join them once he saw Lucy pass the pamphlet to Xanite. "Come on, daaaaaad! You said we could go shopping!" Zaygh jabbed Xanite's side. "Let's go, you've got the pamphlet." Zaygh whispered. The two walked over to a table to fill out the sheet of paper. "Phone number? What's that? Address?" Xanite asked confused and irritated with his lack of knowledge with the Earth world. "Claire said we live...here...and our phone number issss...There!" Zaygh exclaimed as they filled out the form for Xanite. "Now bring this back up to the counter and make sure you tell them your name." Xanite walked up to the counter with the pamphlet and passed it to the cashier. "Here you go. My name is Xanite, by the way." Xanite added. "Ah, nice to meet you... Xanite Leviathan. Wow that's a mouthful. I'm Greg, I hope we'll be able to work together." He said while reading the information on the pamphlet. "Have a nice day."

[Location: Home|Time: 15:05] "Are you still watching the phone?" Zaygh asked, teasingly. "Of course I am, what if they call and I can't answer it? So I've dedicated the rest of my life to answering that call." Xanite proclaimed. "What if you didn't get the job and they don't call back?" Zaygh asked rhetorically. "Uh, well I-uh..." Xanite stuttered. "Fufufufufu!" Zaygh laughed. "I'm only joking, Xanite, chill out. I'm going to change, don't come into the room." Xanite waited in the same spot waiting for the phone to ring. "Wait, they've been in there for a while now, maybe something is wrong. I should go check up on them." Xanite thought to themself. Xanite walked to the room door and knocked. "Hello? Zaygh are you alright in there? You've been in there a long time." he said through the door. "Okay, I'm coming in, now." Xanite carefully turned the door handle and opened it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE YOU PERVERT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN I'M CHANGING!" Zaygh screamed at the top of their lungs. "Why didn't you say anything when I knocked on the door you-?!" But Xanite was greeted with a punch to the face instead of an answer. "From now on, if your going to be walking in on naked girls, your going to have to get used to getting hit in the face a lot." Zaygh explained afterwards. "Whatever, just go get changed so I can get to bed." Xanite, still dazed from the incredibly powerful punch, shuffled into the room to get changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The world around us

[Location: Home|Time: 6:00] "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-" sounded the alarm clock. "Eugh, I hate waking up. Wait what!? I'm not even working today!" Zaygh exclaimed, careful not to let Xanite endure the same fate they had. "Dammit. Looks like I'll go to town, seeing as I'm up now." Zaygh tiredly stripped and went to the bathroom for a shower. "Ahhh, that was nice, okay, so what do we need from the store..." Zaygh asked themselves. "And I really do have to temporarily change my name to something, Zaygh is hard on the ears." After making a list of items required from various markets and stores, Zaygh decided to make something to eat. "What shall I be eating this morning? Eggs? Bacon? Batter Discs?" Zaygh had already realized that they were called pancakes, not batter discs, but the name stuck and they had decided to go with it. "Why not all three? Fufufufufu." "Mmmm, what smells good?" asked Xanite, apparently awake from their slumber. "THIS ISNT FOR YOU XANITE!" Zaygh yelled. "Ahem. This is my breakfast, get your own." Shocked, Xanite decided to go back to sleep. Zaygh had hastily finished eating a meal fit for three people and started to get ready to leave for town.

[Location: Market|Time: 8:00] Zaygh had walked into the market, dazed and glorified by the excitement and business of the place. "Wooooow, so this is how Humans get their food.. its beautiful." A man holding a tray of samples walked up to Zaygh. "Care for a sample, Miss?" Caught off guard, Zaygh remembered their Loli training. "No thank youuu!" She said in a cheery voice. "My mommy said never to accept food from a stranger." "Oh, why of course, I'm so sorry." Replied the now awkward man. "Phew, that was close. Now, first up on the list is... ah yes!" Zaygh walked down the street, turning corner after corner, until finally... "Aha! There!" They victoriously pointed down an alleyway. "Bricks!" Zaygh scuttled down the alleyway and tried every brick, hoping for it to come loose. "Come on, what are you guys made of, anyways? Ughhhh. There!" Zaygh pulled a brick out of the building and stored it into her bag. "Perfect, now all we need is raw charcoal, a blood sample, a microscope and a laser. I wonder where they sell lasers..." Zaygh spent most of the day gathering materials, besides the laser, and started to become impatient when turned away after asking store clerks for lasers. "Why doesn't anyone sell laser!? This is madness, I say, madness!" Zaygh hurried home so they could browse the internet. "INTERNET." Zaygh burst into the room and pushed aside Xanite, who was using the computer. "What the-" Xanite stuttered. "Quiet." Zaygh demanded. After a few hours of searching for a laser online, Zaygh came across a website of a University, whose Science division had a laser for research. "If I can't buy a laser, I'll take one. Fufufufu." "Wait what?! Why on Earth do you need a laser?" Xanite asked. "You cant steal a laser, that's against the law, you should know that better then anyone." But Zaygh wasn't listening, they were already devising a plan to break into the University after dark and take what was basically theirs since they created the universe and all.

[Location: Unknown University|Time: 20:00] "This should be the place." Zaygh, who was dressed in all black, was checking the place over, looking for open weaknesses. "Hmph, doesn't look like it'll be easy, I'll have to take the roof 'entrance'." Zaygh sneaked to the side of the building and made sure there was no one around, satisfied, they started climbing the wall of the University. "Piece of cake." They said after successfully climbing the wall, leaving a small trail of slime behind. "Hmm, should clean that up after, wont want police to find it and analyze it. After though, I'm already on the roof and all." Zaygh walked over to the skylight and tried to open the window. "Ugh, why aren't I stronger, this body is suppressing my abilities. I'll have to cheat a little." Zaygh took a few steps back from the skylight and put up their right hand and held it with the other. "Death Ball!" A miniature purple ball had formed in Zaygh's hands. "Die." The ball shot from their hands and blew a hole through the skylight as though it was nothing. "Simple, silent and deadly, just how I like them. Now, time to get that laser." Zaygh levitated down through the skylight and landed gently on the ground. "I think the Science Division is this way." Zaygh walked down a hallway that led to a set of double doors with a sign labeled "Lab". "This must be the place." They tested to doors to see if it was locked. "Dammit, and I was hoping it was going to be easier." Zaygh crossed they hands, looked at the door and watched a small oval form in the metal. They walked through the hole and started rummaging through drawers, cabinets and various doors. "Mhm, here it is." Zaygh held up a small miniature laser pointer. "Perfect!" Zaygh stuck their hand into their purse and swapped the laser pointer for some cash. "This should be enough. Now Xanite cant say I didn't pay." Zaygh, taking the easy way out, phased straight through the walls and walked home, forgetting about the slime...


	4. Chapter 4

{Hey, Cha- I mean Zaygh here, with and important message telling you to read this dank new chapter. That is all}

Chapter 4: Historical Significance?

[Location: Heading Home|Time: 22:00] Zaygh, after completing their mission, waddles back home, ready for a nice sleep. Arriving at the house, they enter to see Xanite standing in the kitchen.

"I have it!" Exclaimed Zaygh, holding the laser pointer for Xanite to see. "Behold, the glory of thy laser, thyn whits must be about thee for this is absolute-"

"I expected it to be bigger." Zaygh was cut off by Xanite, rudely I might add.

"W-What!? Do you have any idea what I've gone through to get this? Absolute HELL."

"You realise you can buy one of those at the store for like... seventy-five cents?"

"I don't have money though..."

"Suppose not, but what do you planning on doing with that? Unless you plan to very slowly blind everyone in your path, you won't get very far."

"I'll just make it better; upgrade it, I don't know."

"And how will you do that, strap a battery to it?"

Zaygh stopped and considered to idea of amplifying the laser with a battery. They ran to their room and closed the door, leaving Xanite to stand in the kitchen, doing whatever it was he was doing. Zaygh dug through the various drawers in the room, trying to find a battery. The more the merrier, but they didn't seem to be able to find any. They walked out into the kitchen where Xanite was still standing aimlessly.

"Xanite, we need more batteries. And by 'more' I mean LITERALLY ANY AT ALL." They stated.

"Add it to the list." He replied, pointing to the piece of paper on the fridge. Zaygh ran to the fridge and pulled a red crayon from their pockets. They wrote "Batteries" on the list and put the crayon back in their pocket. They stepped back and stared at the paper, waiting for something to happen.

"Xanite your list is broken." They said turning to face him.

"No. It's not magic, I'll get batteries when I get paid."

"You know I hate waiting."

"You've waited many-a-millennia, you can wait a couple of days."

[Location: Supermarket|Time: 11:00] In need of batteries, Zaygh convinces Xanite to slice into the emergency reserves of money and purchase batteries.

"I don't understand what could be so important about your laser device that we had to break into our emergency reserves to get it up and running." Xanite wondered aloud.

"We need a weapon for self-defense. I think I can make this laser deadly - or at least slightly painful - with some batteries." Zaygh replied.

"Self-defense? What are you expecting to fight?"

"We need to keep this world safe. Dimension 01 is essential. In a universe of infinite possibilities, there are infinite threats to this planet. We'll need to be ready."

Zaygh and Xanite looked over to see a store attendant staring at them, probably confused about all this talk of dimensions and threats to the Earth.

"Can I help you, Sir and Madam?" Said the attendant. Normally, this wouldn't be unexpected, but the way they said it was... Robotic; like they were focussed on something else, but giving a token greeting.

"I... Um, we're looking for some batteries, ma'am, do you know where we could find any?" Asked Zaygh.

"...Batteries... May be found in... Aisle seven..." the clerk responded.

"Thank you, we'll be on our way then." Xanite said, trying to get Zaygh and himself away from the clerk. They made haste to aisle seven, picked up some batteries and quickly brought them to the counter so they may leave. They left the store and began to walk home, taking as many shortcuts as possible. It wasn't until they could see their apartment, that they two were really in danger. At the end of an alleyway they used as a shortcut, stood the shop clerk.

"Oh, hi there... Did we forget something?" Xanite asked, hoping this was the case.

"No. You left with something though." The clerk responded.

"The batteries...?"

"The tree frog."

With that the deities realised that the person on the other end of the alley was not armed with good intentions. Xanite ushered Zaygh behind him and summoned his weapon, claws. The clerk at the end of the alley flickered, changing into their true form, revealing to be some sort of humanoid robot with it's right hand a small dagger. It lunged towards Xanite bravely, whilst slashing at him uncontrollably, Xanite blocked every hit, with immense difficulty, but prepares a counterstrike, slashing the chest of the Clerk, damaging some important circuits. Stunning Xanite with the back of the dagger, the robot once again makes a final lunge. Zaygh, pushes Xanite out of the way, revealing their weapon, a magical orb, dubbed "The Nexus". Zaygh shoots a clear azure beam through the robots head, clearing it of any sentience. They recalled their weapons and ran home.

[Location: Home|Time: 12:00]

"So they're here..." Zaygh said.

"Well let's not play the pronoun game, who are they?" Xanite asked. The robotic lifeform was new to him, but Zaygh had fought them many millennia ago. Autonoms had, at one point fought to kill Zaygh, until they were all either wiped out or retreated to dimension 3.6 so that they may survive. Zaygh, being the merciful creature they were, allowed them to survive, so long as they never travelled outside of dimension 3, and never caused harm to any of that dimensions inhabitants. Rumors had begun to spread that the Autonoms had been sighted in dimension 2.9, but that was still incredibly far from Earth, and they were just rumors after all. Apparently there was more truth than they thought. Zaygh explained the situation the Xanite, assuming that this robot was an autonom - likely, considering that it knew the small child was actually a tree frog - then they could be in terrible danger.


	5. Chapter 5

{Hi again, these messages are actually pretty helpful, okay, I should apologise for not releasing as frequently as I would like to, due to a recent diagnosis, being Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, but nonetheless it will NOT stop me from writing this story. Read on and enjoy! NOTE: Some light swearing might be introduced in future chapters so be careful if you're sensitive to that sort.}

Chapter 5: Back in town

[Location: Home|Time: Night] After the jarring experience with the newly discovered creature, with unknown plans in store for the two, Zaygh and Xanite decide to revisit their realm. I mean like why the f*** not. "Random Nonsense!" Zaygh screams at a wall and throws a carton of milk at it. "I think its supposed to be cheese." Xanite piped up. "I KNOW HOW TO OPEN PORTALS, THANKSSSSSS." This was Zaygh's seventh...unsuccessful attempt at trying to get back. "Look, it says in the script your supposed to say some random nonsense and throw an item of sacrifice at it. I'm only trying to help, maybe 'Random Nonsense' is too literal-" Xanite was thrown back against the wall, not because the portal opened but because Zaygh at been throwing eggs at the wall and apparently one egg wasn't laid by a chicken. I mean it was like black with purple spots, who the hell didn't notice this? The store sold this! WHY!? "Demon, okay. Xanite, can I keep it?" Xanite was knocked out and also bleeding. "Okay I'm keeping it, Dire Squid Zakla! Let us ride!" Zaygh hopped atop the weirdly formed black mush, apparently yelling dire squid at it changed it...into...a dire squid, okay this is gonna get good, REAL quick.

[Location: Market Place|Time: Early morning] "Attack!" Zaygh commanded and Zakla obeyed, deforming a trash can into a material beyond this worlds reasoning. "Hmm, this is the same goo I excret. Strange..." Zaygh trailed off, a nearby sound alerting them. "Zakla, change!" Zaygh ran towards the beast, as it shapeshifted into the desired form of Zaygh, none other, then an Albino Treefrog. "Come, Zakla, we must go." The frog nods in agreement as it climbs atop Zaygh's shoulders. Zaygh could feel something following them, something intense, something...bad. Zaygh speeds up their pace and hurries down the alleyway, faintly hearing steam blow from a metal crack, like a kettle boiling, giving them more initiave to run, and fast. These automatons might be easy to fight, due to being so close to the public, safety was the main concern. Zaygh dashes down a series of alleyways, turning left and right, huffing and puffing, until they reach a road, bustling with people. Terrified that they might've dragged the monster towards people, Zaygh stops and thinks. "Okay, calm down. I can figure this one out. Uhhh, Uhhhh...Zakla, hound."

"Your wish is my command." Zakla utters, even though its not apparent from where it spoke, telekinesis, perhaps, and shapes into a hound.

"Meet back at the house, but not until the automaton is dead." Zaygh pulls up their oversized hood, puts on a pair of goggles and heads home in haste, while the hound, Zakla, heads into the alleyway, teeth bared, and claws ready to strike. As Zakla heads down the alleyway, aware of any movement in its field of vision, they see something dart out of view. Growling, they pounce at the creature and strike it in the chest, tearing the copper and wiring, rendering it inactive and useless.

[Location: Home|Time: Dusk] Zakla and Zaygh had met up on their walk home, it had started to rain and Zaklas fur was soaked. "Zakla, change." The command was once again fulfilled as its black, shadowy body, morphed and cracked itself into a new shell, growing the limbs and bones required for a tree frog. "NOW COME HERE YOU LITTLE CUTIE LIKE AWWW LOOK AT THIS YOUR SO SLIMY AND CUTE! C-Come up on my shoulder." Zaygh walked in through the door to see Xanite in a upright position, trying to tend to their wound.

"Zaygh! W-What happened?" Xanite asked, urgency in his voice.

"I was trying to summon up the portal by throwing eggs at the wall but one hatched a demon. 'Tis my pet now. Trained it and everything. Say hello, Zakla."

"Hello, Xanite of Realm 6.5. I've heard much about you, and deepest apologies for the wounds. Mend them with care."

"B-...But...Why do you get all the cool stuff while I'm here, waddling around like a fool, working all day- dammit I'm working tomorrow." Xanite sighs. "We discuss this tomorrow, got it?" Xanite demands.

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight. We should probably do the same, Zakla, we've had a rough day. Tomorrow we find out whos putting demon eggs in grocery stores. Like who would genuinely do that? I'm not just gonna let this go unlooked after, someone mixed a BAD EGG with NORMAL EGGS. What if I wasn't an all powerful god who could tame a demon with ease? Goddammit someone's gonna hear from me I swear to god. Oh shit I've used my name in vain.


End file.
